1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing screen data. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing screen data to a client through a cloud server in a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) may refer to a situation where a portion of or the whole resources, which are needed for a personal computer job, such as an application, a central processing unit (CPU), and a memory, are positioned in a server. The recent development of virtual desktop infrastructure is used to enable virtualization of a desktop computer. Furthermore, screen data may be transmitted in the process of virtualization of the desktop computer. In this case, screen data is generally transmitted after being encoded. However, as the size of the screen data increases, transmission costs increase even if the screen data is encoded. Furthermore, the transmitted screen data are generally composed of various contents having different attributes. However, the methods of the related art only processes the screen data according to a predetermined method, and thus accuracy is low and transmission costs are large.